Unspoken Words
by Skittles1
Summary: This is about Kyou and his thoughts on the unspoken words that always pass between him and Tohru. Will he ever have the strength to speak them?


Author's Note: I don't own Fruits Basket. Wow, I'm slowly writing a one-shot for different FB characters. We've got Akito's creepy one, Yuki's, Tohru's, Momiji and now Kyou. This is about Kyou and his thoughts on the unspoken words that always pass between him and Tohru. Enjoy and please review!

Unspoken Words

**By: Lauren**

The unspoken words are always the ones that matter the most.

Kyou sighed softly to himself where he was perched up high on the room of Shigure's household. He yawned, stretching regally like a cat while still managing to keep his balance. His hand brushed through his fiery orange hair, causing it to flop back and then forward again. Kyou's clay-colored red-brown eyes stared up at the midnight sky. It was a clear night with not a single cloud to block the view of the stars. The blackness was like a void, except stars now filled it, twinkling in proud glory. It was a velvet raven blanket covering the earth, pinned up with shimmering stars and a silver pearl moon to complete it. Moonbeams shone down on the boy's face, giving his usually tanned skin almost a ghastly appearance. 

He scrunched up his nose in disgust, blinking his eyes as he tried to keep his thoughts under control.

What was wrong with him? Every time he saw Tohru a million thoughts filled his mind, each trying to escape out of his mouth but they instead got all jumbled up and stuck in his throat so that none were spoken. There were so many things he wanted to tell her and so many new feelings plaguing his heart, each one having to do with her.

Her and her innocent, contagious smile. Her jubilant laughter. Her radiant face. She sparkled more than the stars above him, including the moon. She was something very precious and special to him. She had suddenly entered his life and changed it in so many ways. Who'd have thought someone could befriend the cat…? Much less possibly love him…even after they'd seen him in his true form, hideous as it was.

He shook his head again, clenching his fists at his sides. It still didn't matter to her; she could care less about his looks. She was amazing. She was like the stuff you put on your cuts so that they scar less and heal quicker. As weird as it sounded, she was his Neosporin. Kyou almost snorted at that thought. He was becoming as odd as she was sometimes. 

But still…after all they had been through…he could only let a few words pass through the traffic in his heart. Everything inside him was in knots. It wasn't something where he could just grab onto one end and pull and it'd all come unraveling out perfectly. No, it was much more complicated. It was a big tangle of strings and it seemed the more he'd pull on it to work the knots out, the more of a tangle it became. Only sometimes did his true feelings escape in the form of nervous words or a quick caring gesture. 

Yet they never made it out fully. Never the entire truth; that he wanted to be with her every moment, to make her smile constantly, to bring her the happiness she had given him, for him to hold onto her in his warm embrace, even if he was cursed to turn into a cat. It didn't matter, as long as she was in his arms for a mere second or more. 

The most important words and thoughts seemed to be the ones that always end up unspoken. He never seemed to have the strength or bravery to utter them to her. How would she react? What would she do? Would she feel the same? Would things change and become strange between them? Would it become…wrong? 

There were so many negative things that could happen and that was partially what made the words stop in Kyou's throat. But it was foolish. Things could never be 'strange' with Tohru. Even if she didn't feel the same way, it wouldn't break his heart entirely. He just wanted her to be happy, no matter what, no matter whomever she was with. He'd just prefer or dream that it was him. 

There were so many silences between them sometimes. They weren't uncomfortable or anything, but, they were there and yet no words filled them. It wasn't that words _needed _to fill the silence but some words _needed _to be said. Each of them held thoughts and words inside themselves that had to be spoken to one another, yet neither of them said them. They always went unspoken. Words that they couldn't say.

Kyou jerked up, realization suddenly dawning down on him. If he never said them to Tohru…then they'd just become lost within himself. They'd become lost words without any meaning…words that would never fulfill their purpose. Unspoken words that could become his downfall. 

That was another strange thing. People let the words others say bring them down. People become destroyed by gossip, rumors, cruel jokes, words of rejection and taunts; yet, Kyou wondered if that _truly_ was the cause of their downfall. Sure, the words hurt but you being to regret the things that you _didn't _say. People regret not saying that the gossip isn't true. People regret not stopping a rumor. People regret not sticking up for someone receiving the end of cruel jokes. People regret not fighting against the words of rejection. People regret not fighting back against the taunts or trying to stop them. 

It's the _unspoken_ words that destroy a person. The regret of not telling the person you love that you love them. Even Tohru had to deal with not telling her mother "Have a nice day" before she left and later was killed. Those words never reached her mother because they were never said. Her mother is unable to physically hear them anymore. Maybe in heaven she can still listen, but it's a bit different. Tohru had to live with the pain of not speaking those every day words to her mother. She had to suffer because of her unspoken words, but luckily for her, her mother knew Tohru cared. Even if her words were unspoken, they still somehow made it across to her mother. Sometimes they can do that. Sometimes a bond can be so strong that the words inside ones heart can still make it to the others heart. They can even pass in gestures.

Kyou's eyes widened as he murmured to himself, "These words that I can't say…I can't leave them locked up inside me or else I might burst. My tangled string might become so knotted that I'll never escape, no matter what. And then I'll lose her. I can't let this moment pass by me or else my unspoken words might eat me up and swallow me whole…"

Hearing movement from somewhere nearby, Kyou readied to jump down and see what it was but he didn't have to move as a head appeared in view. Slowly, Tohru pulled herself up onto the roof, smiling happily at the boy in front of her. Her hair was fastened in loose ponytails and tied with a lopsided ribbon, a few hairs framing her face. She looked tired and worn out. She had obviously recently returned home from her late work. Carefully pulling herself over to Kyou, she settled down next to him, looking up at the sky before turning towards him with a smile.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She whispered, seemingly trying to be quiet incase anyone was sleeping.

"Yeah it is." Kyou replied softly, giving her an almost rueful smirk. There went more unspoken words. Words like "But not as beautiful as you…" or "If you want the stars and the sky, I'll give it to you. Tohru, I'll give you anything you want. All my love, all my compassion, everything in me."

They had to be said.

They _had _to.

What bugged Kyou most though was in all his training that he had done, he had never been prepared for a moment like this. All his life he had worked hard, training diligently to beat Yuki. He had learned hundreds of attack and defense moves, enough combo tricks to fill pages in a book, thousands of exercises, how to cook different meals and a million smart-alecky retorts. He thought he had become prepared for anything and everything… except this. Somehow…his training had lacked what he needed most. What was he suppose to do? He had never been taught anything like this. Nothing on how to deal with a girl. Nothing on what to do in his situation. Nothing on feelings and compassion. That was something he had begun to pick up on his own, but he was still very rusty.

For all the strength he had gained physically, he felt he lacked what he needed to speak the hearts in his words. He went rigid as he felt Tohru's arm wrap around his own, lifting it up and pulling it over her shoulders, her body moving to lean against his chest. She sank into his warmth, careful not to move far enough that his 'embrace' censors would go off and he'd transform. 

It was now or never.

He had to have the strength to speak the unspoken words. 

Kyou took in a deep breath before he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper, "Tohru, I love you." 

He nervously waited for a response but she gave none. Shifting a tiny bit, he glanced down to discover that she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He let out a breath of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Lifting up his hand, he gently rested it on her head, running his fingers through her soft hair. Next time…he'd have enough strength to say his unspoken words to her face directly, giving her a chance to listen and respond. 

And maybe…just maybe…her ear was close enough to his heart that she'd heard what was inside it…


End file.
